


Just for One Night

by Jellzu



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Angst??, Christmas, Fluff, Jason Todd-centric, Jason thinks to much, M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellzu/pseuds/Jellzu
Summary: Jason has spent a lot of time thinking about his relationship with his so called family recently. A little too much really, and for some reason he lets himself get away with it. All because a little birdie told him to.





	Just for One Night

**Author's Note:**

> So... Here's a thing I did. Enjoy. Also not beta read.

It was just for one night.

 

He caved in on himself like the idiot he was. He shouldn’t be doing this, he could think of several ways this could go, and they all ended badly.

 

Jason spared himself the juicy details his mind wanted to divulge to himself, he just needed to breath and get through it. 

 

He already felt like he wasn’t present, like his mind was somewhere else as his body went through all the actions. It surely wouldn’t be the first time. 

 

His mind kept running scenario after scenario of how he would fuck this up, how others would, the general outcome of his actions. It was a mistake. 

 

No, the mistake was chasing after the man with the mixed blue eyes. The eyes that haunted his dreams. Every time he closed his own, the color, the look, reflected off of his lids and he could just feel them burn into him. Feel the man judging him for his actions, feel himself sink deeper into this grave he’s dug himself since he came back. 

 

They appeared around him, like they were helping guide him through the evening. Jason swore that he could just feel his presence. But he couldn’t hear anything at the moment, it was some mix of white noise and an echo of someone talking, although he couldn’t hear the words. 

 

All Jason knew was that he felt safe. That it was alright to let his guard down in this way because someone would be able to pick up his slack. 

 

The next thing he was aware of was a cold wind whipping into his face and bright lights around him. He got the idea of closing the driver side window, but he didn’t really mind the cold. It’s keeping him grounded, however he’s closing it anyways. 

 

He managed to pull out sounds from the background, cars honking at one another, some person shouting on the street, but that’s all distant, almost like he’s hearing it through water. 

 

But then he heard the christmas music coming out of his car’s speaker, he heard a low voice humming along to it and he saw those eyes. They burned a soft look into him and he swore he can see a smile, just for him. 

 

He let himself go back to wandering around his mind as his body went through its mission.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Here’s a new fun idea, never ever let your body decide what to do, keep yourself present so you don’t make idiotic mistakes like this. Since when did you let yourself become so…. This.’

“I’m surprised you made it this far.” Never mind, he came crashing back down once he heard that voice. He could just hear that shit eating grin in the low smooth tones of it, he could hear the underlying worry- no, it’s not worry, couldn’t be. More like… a sorrowful understanding? 

 

Jason turned his head from where he was looking at to the passenger in his car. Whose presence is met with a controlled and neutral gaze, said ‘presence’ doesn’t waver and just continued to lean against the doorside while looking over at Jason. That damned twinkle in his eye and that small genuine soft ass smile; feels like it could be slapped off, it should be slapped off. With his lips. Yeah, Jason could win that. Dick always shuts up when his lips are occupied. 

 

He doesn’t dignify or even acknowledge said man with an answer. Jason just turned his head back to looking out the windshield at the overly dressed up lawn of the manor. He regrets all his life choices just about now. 

 

“Oh come on you big baby, it’s Christmas!” He ignored the pleading tones of the laugh Dick gave him, just continued on with his brooding by dismissing him. 

 

“Aren’t we Jewish?”

 

“Well, yes, but Bruce always likes doing Christmas with us. Two holidays in one, especially with all of us,” Dick doesn’t even let Jason have his moment. The younger man knows the other is right, Bruce has been doing Christmas since he first taken in Dick, it’s tradition,”And you haven’t been when it’s all of us here.”

 

Jason knows this, Dick knows this, hell everyone in Gotham knows this (You know, cause he’s virtually a Zombie ™ and all.) Dick and his damned emotions. All it earned him was an uncomfortable silence as the two sat there, Jason staring at the Manor’s doors and Dick staring at Jason. There’s an inhalation of breath followed by a pause.

 

“You know, you don’t have to go…” There it is, the soft hesitance in Dick’s voice, the disappointed gaze settling just above his ear. It’s something Jason is so very much accustomed to, but he’ll never actually stop turning to mush every time it’s used on him. He needs to practice better discipline. 

 

He tried to act as nonchalant as he could with a simple shrug while removing the keys from the ignition, “Well we are already here Dickie, not like we can hightail it out of here and spend Christmas Eve in my apartment. Ya know, like I wanted to.” He made sure to give Dick a very pointed, very Jason ™ look (of submission) before he got out of the car. He more so felt than saw Dick grinning from ear to ear as he bounced out of the car, joining the younger by his side as they approached the doors. 

 

Dick had been one of the things to calm him down as he faced his impending doom, however, Dick was also what was going to get him into a lot, and he means a lot, of trouble. He couldn’t help the feeling of bile rise to his throat as he thought about everyone’s reactions if Dick got too comfortable with Jason, if he continued to cling onto his arm like some… lover. 

 

But that touch was what he was using to keep his cool. It was the touch he associated with when he was woken up from a nightmare. It was this touch that had helped him through a panic attack on fourth of July, hearing loud noises like that still got to him. He hated that he had to rely on Dick’s touch, especially when the older man was so flimsy with relationships.

 

Not that that was what this was. 

 

Because it wasn’t. 

 

It was Alfred who opened the door and along with that came the screams of joy of at least half a dozen children out for murder. Ah how he hadn’t missed this.  

 

The old butler only spared a glance at the closeness between the two brothers before he gave them a warm and welcoming smile with a matching greeting. 

 

“I’m glad to see you have arrived Master Dick, Master Jason,” Alfred let his gaze settle with Jason’s, that understanding they have being passed along once more in this moment. 

 

They walked in, or more so Dick dragged Jason in and directed the younger through taking off his coat and handing it off to Alfred before the pair retreated farther into the Manor.

 

_ Small steps, even breathing.  _

 

They seemed to have come to the source of the screaming as they watched Tim and Damian already at it, promising threats of death as one ducked behind the couch while the other vaulted over it and tackled each other to the ground. However, that wasn’t where the shouting stopped. Stephanie had been encouraging it all with shouts of ‘Get his twink ass!!’ ‘Oh Shit! That’s right Gremlin!’ and ‘Christmas Miracle Bitch!’ There was always a reason Jason favored Steph. 

 

Cass had been settled next to her, watching the scene in amusement, but ready to step in at any moment. 

 

Harper had joined in with Steph as they chanted some mantra of ‘You think you can stop me, I’ve got the power of god ANd ANime on my side!’ Tim had been screaming that at the top of his lungs as he readied himself in a fighting position, looking just about ready to burst from laughter. 

 

Cullen had been assigned the precious job of documenting the wild life at Wayne Manor all the while Duke had been silently panicking in the corner, trying to decide whether or not  to intervene, and if he did, would he lose an arm. 

 

He would. 

 

Dick hadn’t bothered with stopping anything either. He watched on with a small smile, his eyes taking in his environment. Jason could tell it’d been awhile since the former Robin had been with everyone as well. 

 

It wasn’t until Damian came rolling out on top of Tim to notice the two and came bolting right up to Dick, wrapping his small arms around his older brother’s frame. 

 

“Hey little d!” The horde of teenagers shouted out a variation of warm welcomes to Dick as they crowded around him.

 

Jason had to take a step back. He felt like he was intruding on a private moment. One he wasn’t apart of. One he couldn’t be. 

 

No one had noticed him, which had its pros and cons. Cons being it hit Jason emotionally, but what did he care of that? 

 

Dick accepted each child with open arms, groaning out a loud ‘I missed you all!’ along with the fake sniffles and everything. He had managed to herd them to the couches, Jason standing back by the wall, awkwardly shuffling. 

 

He shouldn’t be here. He had the chance to run. Right now.

 

“Jason…” It was a small slip up, Jason could tell by how the person held their breath after they whispered his name. 

 

He took his time turning his attention to his father figure, and was more than a little taken aback by how open Bruce’s face was. The wide earnest eyes that stared at him, the slack jaw, the sloped shoulders. Jason answered back the only way he knew how, pulling a smug smile of his own to mask how panicked he was. 

 

“Hey Old Man, didn’t expect me to come did you?” Bruce let out a small huff in amusement, but didn’t let the jibe get to him. The room had fallen silent as the teens in the room noticed what was happening and Dick had taken a few steps towards Jason just in case he was needed.

 

Bruce lifted his hand up before hesitating and looking at his second son. He didn’t let his thoughts stop the action as he placed it on the boy’s shoulder, smiling something small and welcoming of his own as he squeezed Jason firmly. 

 

“Welcome Home Jace.” It was enough to send Jason reeling, the touch became a burning force. He didn’t need to pull back as Bruce had left him alone to retreat to his favorite armchair, ready to watch his children enjoy a night in. 

Dick had joined Jason by his side, placing his own hand in Jason’s. The younger had to stop himself from flinching and pulling back, he knew Dick was only trying to ground him. Jason took the time to look at his… Family. They were all somewhat smiling, Damian was scowling more than anything, especially at how the two were holding hands. That alone was enough for Jason to grip Dick’s hand tightly and look back at him. 

 

Dick gave him an encouraging smile as he lead them to the group to be seated. 

 

It was just for one night. 


End file.
